universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Maxwell
All Star Smashers = Maxwell is the main character/protagonist in Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts Remix, Scribblenauts Unlimited, and Scribblenauts Unmasked. He is a boy that has small black eyes and will always have a smile on his face (even if he were to die (except Scribblenauts Unmasked)). His job is to find Starites and Starite Shards anywhere he can search, often to save someone or something. Entrance: Written to Life A stylus (its colour depending on the player's colour) drags Maxwell onto the stage. Move Origin In the Scribblenauts games, the player can move any object they created using their stylus. Neutral B: Write It! Maxwell writes in his notebook and brings a random object to life. There are so many outcomes, I'll just have put a link to show them all:Almost Everything. But wait! That's STILL not all of them! Opponents and even FINAL SMASHES can also be summoned to life! Objects summoned will be more useful if Max has more damage. If Maxwell has low damage the only opponents he can summon is joke characters like Sonny Slaven. If Max has more damage, he can summon better characters. However that character will always only have one stock, and once it's gone, they're gone. Final Smashes are also more likely to happen with more damage. A list of seen objects * A computer mouse (most likely a throwing item) * An AK-47 (Fires projectiles) * A rock (Does nothing. If Papa Louie's boulder hits it it'll KO him.) Pretty much anything can be summoned, but I don't want this page to be TOO long so I'll cut it short. Move Origin In the Scribblenauts games, the player is required to write non-copyrighted nouns on Maxwell's notepad to bring the written noun to life as an object. Certain objects are needed to help obtain certain starites. Side B: Add An Adjective Maxwell throws a random adjective in front of him. Like in his Neutral B, there are so many possibilities, there's no way I can type them all. If it catches someone they will be affected by that adjective in some way. At low damage, Max can only throw visual adjectives, for example, colours. At higher damage though, Max will throw more affective adjectives. In case of examples, throwing the word "Fat" at someone will make them slower and heavier. After a while, the opponent will lose that adjective and turn back to normal. These adjectives can also affect shields. They can make them bigger and more efficient or they can shrink their size to increase the chance of it breaking. Of course, like the opponents, there are many other ways of changing the shield's looks and nature. However, adjectives will turn direction when hit, and the adjective will affect Maxwell if it touches him. A list of seen adjectives: * Green (turns the opponent green) * Fat (makes opponents slower and heavier) * Colossal (turns things huge) * Tall (makes an opponent tall) * Dead (instantly KOs) * Winged (gives opponents the ability to fly) Move Origin In every Scribblenauts game since Super Scribblenauts, adjectives can be used to describe objects Maxwell is bringing to life. They may be visual or physical adjectives. Potions with adjectives can also be used on any objects to give them that adjective. Up B: Recovery Object I did say that Maxwell can summon pretty much anything in his Neutral B. However in this move, Maxwell summons objects that are impossible to spawn in his Neutral B. These objects will either make him fly (e.g a plane) or give him a boost (e.g. a trampoline). He starts the move at the same pose/animation as his Neutral B to confuse his opponents. But then he recovers using a random recovery object. Seen recoveries include: A helicopter (Briefly makes you fly up. Can also damage opponents.) A ladder (Maxwell climbs it, and then it falls.) Move Origin Same as the Neutral B's origination. The objects in this move help Maxwell reach starites in high, elevated areas as well as keeping him from falling into pits, lava and other hazardous zones. Down B: The Arcade Maxwell places an arcade machine (another move unspawnable in his Neutral and Up B). If an opponent is next to it, rockets will rain from the sky until he or she walks/runs/jumps away from it. If Max presses Down B when near the arcade machine, a red rocket more powerful than the regular rockets will fall and crash into a random spot. Destroy the machine to get rid of it. Only 1 arcade machine can be used at a time. Move Origin The Arcade Machine is one of the unique objects Maxwell can summon to change the setting. When interacted, a video game will come up. Rockets are constantly coming down, and the player must tap them to blow them up. If a rocket hits the blocks at the bottom, both will blow up. If a rocket manages to go through the barrier, you lose. Once you get enough points, some rockets will change red when they reach the bottom screen. These rockets move much faster. Your score is based off of how many rockets you successfully stop (1 rocket= 1 point.) Your high score is put on your file selection screen. Upon use of the machine, Maxwell will recieve the "Break Time" Merit. As of Remix update 2.3, the mini game can be played on this. In Scribblenauts Unlimited, the game takes on an 8-bit effect, turning the screen pixelated and the music uses the 8-bit remix of the title screen. In the 3DS version of Unlimited it only plays the 8-bit music which also can be heard in the Character Selection screen for in the 3DS. NOTE: This move might be changed someday as he can summon an Arcade Machine in his Neutral B. Final Smash: The Create-O-Tron The Create-O-Tron falls in front of Maxwell. If you don't catch anyone, the move is cancelled. But if you do, it will damage and trap them. Then you can use the notepad to type an object. Press (+) to bring the object to life. If you type any adjectives, they will be ignored because the object will take an adjective from anyone who got trapped in the Create-O-Tron. After confirmation, everyone gets thrown out back onto stage and the object chosen descends from the sky and crushes the Create- O-Tron. Its characteristics and appearance depends on the adjectives it was given from the opponents. It will move independently so it can't be controlled. After 10 seconds, the object will just disappear. Again, even though this is a Wiki, there are too many possibilities for all of the objects to be listed. If two adjectives are the complete opposite of each other, they both cancel out :( Move Origin There are certain missions requiring you to add certain objects into this machine to make starites appear. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: *Delete sound from Scribblenauts* KO Sound #2: *Explosion sound from Scribblenauts* Star KO Sound: *No noise because he's a silent protagonist.* Screen KO Sound: *(Same with the Star KO Sound)* Up Taunt: Shows an evil face in a speech bubble to show he wants to attack. Side Taunt: Shows a Starite glittering. Down Taunt: Plays a ringtone with his GameBoy. Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Jumps holding a starite. Option #2: Sits down with his notepad and pencil. Option #3: Stands cooly with some sunglasses. Losage: Lowers his head, ashamed. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Jabs his pencil above him. Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Stabs with his pencil. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Headbutts with his Lolwut. Side Smash: Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Holds the enemy. Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Rubs him/her 2 times. Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset Music Plains Swamp- Scribblenauts Unlimited KO Sounds and Taunts Music City Downtown- Scribblenauts Unlimited Victory Music Menu Tally- Scribblenauts Unlimited Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Hey! Isn't that Maxwell from Scribblenauts? Jeremy: As a reason, Yes! Angry Boss: I heard about Scribblenauts before. From what I heard, It Was pretty amazing. Anyway, What Are His Attacks? Jeremy: Well, he can summons All Types of Stuff, Like Fighters, Joke Characters, Non-Joke Characters, Assist Trophies, Items, Final Smashes, and Other Characters From Other Smash Bros Lawl Spinoffs. Owen Maddox: he also can Add An Adjective to another fighter. If He Adds The Adjective "Happy" This Means You'll Become the Happy Boss. Angry Boss: So I'm still me, but I'd act like Pete Polcon? Victor: Yep. He can a;so summona a Recovery Object. Same as His Neutral Special But With Recovery Objects instead, like a ladder or a helicopter. he also uses an Arcade, meaning That Stars and Bombs Fall From The Sky. Angry Boss: You Know Everything About Maxwell? Owen: Yes. Victor: Yes. Jeremy: Yes. Fluttershy: Yes. Paul: No...I mean yes. Owen: And His Final Smash is Create-O-Thon. He Puts other guys in the Create-O-Thon and takes an adjective from each opponent trapped inside. For example, your Adjective is Ranting, meaning that whatever Maxwell summons will constantly rant while attacking. Angry Boss: ...And that's why I'm The Angry Boss. Personal Data Height Weight Sickness * Powers * Hobbies Nationality * Playground Pawlette Swaps * Maxwell * Maxwell's Twin * Lily Trivia: * He was elected to get a moveset before Papa Louie and Horrid Henry. |-|Omega & Alpha = On-Screen Appearance Globe Teleportation Maxwell teleports into the battlefield via Lily's Globe. Special Attacks Neutral B - Maxwell's Notebook Maxwell gets an item via his Notebook. The longer you charge the move, the rarer the item will be. The only item Maxwell cannot get is the Smash Ball. This works like CD-i Link's Neutral B. Side B - Punch Maxwell punches an opponent. This punch may be weak but, the closer the opponent, the more accuracy. Up B - Lily's Globe Maxwell teleports via Lily's Globe. Anyone touching the beam while the teleportation takes damage. The move ends when Maxwell gets attacked before teleportation. Down B - Doctor Maxwell summons a doctor and it heals half of the damage he has. Attacking the doctor will end the move. This move can only be used once per stock so use it wisely. Final Smash - Giant Batman Maxwell summons Batman and makes him huge. Maxwell can only move Batman without jumping. Pressing A will make Batman punch opponents. The Final Smash ends after 16 seconds. KO Sounds Maxwell has no KO Sounds because he's silent. Taunts Up Taunt:Click on Me. (Does 5% Damage) Side Taunt:*Looks at a Starite* Down Taunt:*Pulls out his notebook* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1:*Cheers* Victory 2:*Sits on a cloud* Victory 3:*Writes in his notebook* Victory 4 (Only against Lily):You lost Lily! Lose/Clap:Does his death pose in Scribblenauts Unmasked. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Maxwell is the main character/protagonist in Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts Remix, Scribblenauts Unlimited, and Scribblenauts Unmasked. He is a boy that has small black eyes and will always have a smile on his face (even if he were to die (except Scribblenauts Unmasked)). His job is to find Starites and Starite Shards anywhere he can search, often to save someone or something. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab -??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros TBA Cons TBA Symbol * A Starite Victory Music Scribblenauts Unlimited Title Theme Kirby Hat Maxwell's Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Colonel: 'I see you're fighting Maxwell, Snake! '''Snake: '''Tell me what you know about him. '''Colonel: '''Maxwell is Lily's twin brother. '''Snake: '... My head hurts. '''Colonel: '''Snake! Stop! '''Snake: '''Stop hurting my head Colonel! *Broadcast switches to Mei Ling* '''Snake: '''Mei Ling, tell me what you know about Maxwell. '''Mei Ling: '''Maxwell loves comic books. He even got sent to a world of comic books with his sister Lily once. '''Snake: '''That seems kind of magical. '''Mei Ling: '''That must take some powerful magic to get sent to a comic book world. '''Snake: He has a notebook, right? Mei Ling: Yes, he can use it to summon an item into the world. Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Serena & Friends Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Crowd Cheer "Maxwell! Maxwell! Maxwell!" Lawl Food TBA Pawlette Swaps TBA Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Male Category:Scribblenauts Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Cute Characters Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Celebrities Category:Speech Bubble speaker Category:Playable Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Starter Characters Category:Characters with more than 3 victory options Category:Light Weight Category:Money Money Money Money Money Category:Scrapped Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Characters Category:Red